Hope is not lost
by Superhero8674
Summary: What if the Kingdom of Lucis had a Princess&Prince, twins. One was destined to banish the darkness, and the other was to rule. After the fall of Insomnia Princess Elena is having to flee the city and forced into hiding. With none other than Nyx Ulric to protect her, and see to it that she reaches her brother.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovely readers! I hope you take the time to read my new story! I've had this stuck in my mind for a bit now, and decided to finally write it down.**

 **I only own Elena! Enjoy**! :)

* * *

The citadel stood high in the middle of the great city of Insomnia, allowing a young women to gaze sadly at the vast beauty and safety it has to offers from her balcony.

"Princess, your presence is needed in the throne room." An armored man knocked softly from the other side of the massive door, interrupted the young women from her thoughts.

Blue eyes glared forward, knowing just behind the buildings, and skyways that obstructed her view, laid the wall that stood strong protecting everyone from the evils that lived beyond it.

"Princess Elena, it is urgent that you come immediately." Again the armored man knocked sounding a bit nervous.

Closing her eyes in annoyance, Elena turned away from her thoughts, huffing slightly as she quickly crossed through her room towards the door.

Smoothing her hands down her floor length dress to get the invisible wrinkles out. Her elegant black silk dress was made specifically for her, perfectly fitting to her small frame.

Reaching the door she pushed the rogue raven hairs back behind her shoulders with one hand, opening the large doors with the other. Relieving a blushing young guard that was barely eighteen.

"Very well, can't keep the King waiting now can we." Elena spoke lightly, eyeing the young man who was avoiding eye contact.

"Your highness," the young man bowed gesturing towards the open elevator down the hall.

Acknowledging his bow with a nod, Elena quickly exiting her suite hearing only the click of her door closing, and the soft steps her heels made against the tile floors.

Reaching the throne room the guard with eyes still at the ground, opened the door bowing awkwardly.

Smiling softly, Elena thanked him before entering through the open door.

The throne room was massive, it could hold many if the time was called. It was adorned in dark grey, black, white, and gold. The flooring, and arches were made from the most expensive materials found in Lucis. Leading to the throne itself was steps that went high enough so that the King could regard everyone from his steep, which was surrounded by gold statues.

"Elena, your late." King Regis spoke loudly so that his voice could be heard across the room.

"Well I am here now," Elena smiled boldly towards her father as she made way towards the throne.

He knew all too well by now that the princess doesn't approve of her twin leaving to be married elsewhere. Shifting her gaze towards her brother who was standing tall in the presence of our father, with the four men who have taken an oath to protect the royal family, and bring him to Altissia.

"Noctis," she smiled brightly, bowing slightly "I am terribly sorry for being late to your farewell."

"Its okay," he waved it off returning her smile. "I knew you wouldn't miss it, Father and I were done here anyways." Noctis nodded towards their father, before meeting Elena halfway. "Walk with me to the car?" He asked offering his arm.

The princess hooked arms with her brother, giving a cheerful "of course," allowing him to lead them towards the elevator. She gave a strained smiled, holding her twins arm tightly, attempting to hide the deep sadness and anger that filled her. Elena wasn't against the marriage between Noctis, and Lunafreya, she loved them both and was excited to be gaining a sister. What angered her was that her father wouldn't allow her to voyage with her brother to Altissia. Now she had to face the horror of the Niflheim government alone while her father, and his advisers sign a treaty.

"Elena, did you hear anything that I have said?" Noctis laughed pushing me lightly to the side, as we exited the elevator to the main lobby. "You seem so lost, don't think too much you'll fry your brain," he joked sharing a laugh with Prompto.

"Sorry," she laughed not being able to resist sharing a true moment with normally her closed off twin. "I am only worried."

"Don't worry Princess, we won't let anything happen to him." Gladiolus stated with determination.

"And he will eat all his greens." Ignis added as we descended down the citadel steps towards the Regalia.

Grumbling something about never going to happen Noctis stopped walking positioning himself in front of Elena, "I will keep in touch for as long as my phone works." He promised pulling me into a tight hug.

"See you and that beautiful wife of yours soon." She smiled brightly returning the embrace.

"Noctis! A word." King Regis voice boomed down the steps.

Letting Noctis go to travel back up the steps, Elena gave a quick wave and a stern nod towards her brothers party of friends, before turning and retreating back up as well.

"Yikes, who knew such a pretty face can look so scary." Elena heard Prompto whisper loudly followed by a loud pop to the head, and a stern scolding from Ignis.

Giving her father, and brother some privacy she decided to take her standing next to Cor.

"You know well enough that you're father is not doing this to punish you." Cor quietly said as he remained alert of their surroundings.

"I know." Elena answered truthfully as she watched her father and brother say goodbye fighting the tears that threatened to spill over. Seeing her brother turn away and rush down the steps she quickly screamed, "I love you!" While brushing a tear from cheek.

"I'll see you soon Elena!" Hollered Noctis nodded as he climbed in the back of my fathers most precious cars.

Standing straight and tall as a Princess should, not allowing any more tears to be spared for this moment. Elena watched as the Regalia sped out of the court yard and past the gate. She knew her brother was strong, and that he could handle his own in a battle. It was just she had a sick feeling that something terribly wrong was about to happen.

"Elena." King Regis interrupted her thoughts trying to gain her full attention "Niflheim is to be arriving in the coming days, you will be given a guard who will follow you till we have this matter resolved."

"If the child who you sent earlier is to be my guard I can promise you I will probably be safer on my own." Elena joked but understood the worry her father was sharing.

"No, I will be appointing you somebody from the Glaive." He answered has he quickly limped back into the citadel.

Raising a well manicured brow she followed her father, Cor in step behind them both. "I don't see why you would need to do that, a normal guard would surely suffice."

"Niflheim is not to be trusted." The King said quietly as they entered the lobby back towards the elevators. "Until the treaty is official, they are still our enemy."

The sick feeling coming back in full force as Elena registered what her father was saying. If he was having these thoughts why is he so adamant on continuing with this treaty. Knowing not to talk politics for the sake of their relationship the princess agreed to her fathers wishes as they stepped onto the elevator.

"Of course, but might I ask which Glaive will be appointed to my protection." She politely asked while pushing the button for her floor. "Oh!" Elena snapped her fingers as she got an idea, peering at her father, she gave him a self-assured smirk "might I request Crowe? She is one of the more pleasant ones, doesn't treat me like I will break." She chuckled as she remembered times of many past guards on her detail that wouldn't even let her cross the street without practically holding her hand.

"Sorry my dear, but I have sent her on another assignment." King Regis spoke openly

Showing she understood she shrugged nonchalantly as she stepped out of the elevator on her floor. Turning around to bid her to her father a nice day, "well I have to go into town today to pick my dress up for the party."

"I remember, and your protection detail is here whenever your ready." He answered motioning is head in the direction where a young man stood tall against the wall waiting for orders.

Elena turned following her fathers line of sight, instantly the once gentle eyes, turned annoyed and icy. "Father, no!" She began to argue.

"We are not arguing about this." He chuckled lightly "Nyx Ulric will make sure to your safety. We can discuss more at dinner." King Regis waved bye, and gave a nod towards the man behind her. Cor quickly hit the button closing the elevator and leaving before she could argue more.

"Princess." Came the casual yet very masculine voice from across the hall.

Rolling her eyes Elena turned towards him yet again casually walking up to the man that she has known for a huge chunk of her life. Ever since her father saved him from a young age, he has always been around hoping to repay his debt. When she was younger seeing him slowly jump the ranks and become part of her fathers most precious army, she couldn't help but have small crush on him. Now that she is much older she now understands that her feelings towards him are of pure lust. Or she keeps telling herself that.

"Nyx." She nodded looking him up and down, "what did the big bad hero do to be given the assignment to watch little ole me?" Elena smiled as she was forced to look up, while stepping into his personal space, she knew he wouldn't fall out of form.

"I heard that the little princess was missing me," he smirked tilting his head down to look into the blue eyes of the irate princess.

Huffing with annoyance for not being able to counter with anything, she turned around quickly making sure her long hair whips in his face so he couldn't see her cheeks beginning to pink.

Nyx chuckled lightly as he followed Elena towards her room, he has always known that the young princess has had a small crush, he's known her since she was tiny. But he wasn't blind, and he was still a man, and their was no doubt that Princess Elena Caelum has grown into a beautiful woman.

"I just need to grab a view things then we can leave." Elena spoke interrupting Nyx from his musing.

"Very well, your highness," Nyx answered standing in form by the door.

"So professional, Ser Ulric," Elena snorted as she grabbed her clutch and phone off the large table positioned in the middle of the her grand suite. Quickly unlocking her phone in hopes she got a message from her twin. Coming up with nothing she sighed softly turning away from her room towards her door leaving Nyx to follow behind.

"We will be leaving from the garage." Nyx broke the silence as they stepped back into the elevator.

"Well I hope you are ready to hold the bags," She joked trying to lighten up the mood so he wouldn't notice her change in mood.

"I thought your purchases get delivered?" Nyx asked raising a brow while the elevator quickly descended.

"Yes, but you seem to be getting chunky." Elena chuckled as she softly slapped his toned stomach through his armor.

"You wound me princess." Nyx faked hurt as he pulled keys from his pocket as the elevator reached their floor.

"I am only showing concern," Elena hummed as she exited the elevator and walked quickly towards the blacked out Audi that was primarily used for outings around the city. Her heels echoed around the empty garage as the two made their way, Nyx of course getting their first opened the back drivers seat door, nodding her thanks the princess easily situated herself inside the vehicle, placing her clutch in the seat beside her.

"First stop?" Asked Nyx as he swiftly buckled his seat belt, and started the ignition.

"Maddies Boutique."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my lovely readers! I would like to say thank you to all the favs, follows, and reviews! It does mean a lot to me! And I apologize on the update taking a bit, and for the chapter being so short. I promise to make it up to you!

Once again I only own my OCs! Enjoy!

* * *

"Oh Madeline! It's beautiful!" The princess said in awe, as she carefully inspected the gown that was made to fit her body like a glove.

"I am so glad you like it princess." The old seamstress said with a slight bow. "It is made from the rarest fabrics found through out Lucis."

Smiling brightly Elena gave a twirl from her perch on the runway. The mirrors that surrounded her allowed the princess to inspect the dress completely.

The gown was as black as the night, but gave off little shimmers of light from tiny crystals positioned carefully so that it didn't seem too much. It was floor length, with a small train to add a formal aspect, so the slit that went to mid thigh wouldn't seem to raunchy. The top had off the shoulder straps, which lead to a deep V cut which showed off her very much there chest.

* * *

Madeline surely out did herself, I am sure it's because of our chosen guests, Elena thought as she grinned to herself through the mirrors. Excepting the offered hand from seamstress to help her step down, Elena also couldn't help but catch the stare her newly appointed guard was giving her from the entrance into the shop.

* * *

"Princess, for your safety you need to stay close." Nyx said in a voice that left no room for argument. "The group outside has grown since we've been here."

"They are only paparazzi's, I am sure they just want a look at my gorgeous dress." Elena giggled as she gave Madeline a wink.

"I am sure that is true, but just for a precaution let me-"

"Very well." The princess nodded accepting what Nyx was asking knowing very well she wouldn't win.

As she took her order slip from the seamstress and placed it in her clutch. She aimlessly checked her phone as well for any sign of a notification, but sadly she came up empty.

"Ready?" Nyx asked as he readied himself by entrance.

"It's not like I haven't dealt with them before." Elena quickly answered as she peaked around Nyx. "Though they do seem a bit eager." She added under her breath.

These last couple days since the announcement of the treaty, and the royal engagement of her brother has caused quite the up roar. Press from around Lucis has been trying to get an interview from her, or anybody involved with the royal family.

Focusing on the task at hand Elena followed through the door as Nyx quickly started to bark commands at the mass of people who were shouting false news, and lies in attempt to get her attention.

"PRINCESS ELENA! IS IT TRUE THAT YOUR BROTHER LEFT THE CITY IN FEAR!"

"PRINCESS! WHAT IS YOUR OPINION ON THE TREATY!"

"WHY ARE YOU BEING ESCORTED FROM SOMEONE FROM THE KINGSGLAIVE? IS YOUR FATHER TRULY THAT WORRIED?"

"PRINCESS..."

The journalists all together continued to chatter in hopes the Princess would speak to them.

Elena sadly looked across the crowd from her spot tucked under Nyxs large arm. The scene had grown to the point where her vehicle was obscured from the photographers blocking the path. She had always thought journalists, and paparazzi lived a sad life. Always looking for the next big thing, never stopping to focus on their own lives.

"MOVE! CLEAR THE WAY!" Elena heard Nyx attempting to gain some kind of control of the

"YOU!" A young man demanded grabbing her upper arm, slightly making her trip on her heels, and causing her to fall out of step with Nyx.

"Ouch! HEY!" Elena shouted a bit peeved. Glaring up at the young journalist who surely has lost his mind, "You will release me now!" she ordered attempting to jerk her arm free.

"I have a few questions that I demand to be answered!" The journalist pestered as he tightened his grip. "Does your father truly not give a damn about his people?"

Elena stared at the man appalled, not ever has her father wished danger to come to his people. Noticing that the man lacked a notebook, and fellow camera man, she started to register this man is not looking for a story.

"You bite your tongue!" Elena seethed not able to hold her anger as she got in the mans face. "My father! Your King is doing what he knows is best!" The man seemed unfazed by her outburst, as he gripped her arm tighter pulling her closer to him.

"You spoiled little-"

Everything happened so fast, Elena could only give a quick squeak before a mans hand from behind painfully forced itself in the protestor face causing him to crash to the ground. And the other tightly wrapping itself around her waist, and pulling her close to his chest.

"I would advise that you keep your mouth shut and apologize to the Princess." Growled Nyx dangerously as he shot the man a death glare from behind Elena.

* * *

Again sorry for the short chapter, and the cliff hanger!


	3. Chapter 3

HAPPY NEW YEAR MY LOVELY READERS! So here is a new chapter, I kinda didn't want to leave it here, but i promise you this next chapter will be a good one. ;) I have some ideas for the party. Again thank you for the review, follows, and favs! You are what keeps me motivated!

I only own my OCs.

* * *

Elena stared blankly at the man as he attempted to stand through the mass of camera man that now currently surrounded them. The anger and frustration the man showed only continued to fuel her anxiety.

"EVERYONE! BACK UP NOW!" Nyx hollered above the voices.

Elena not really listening to anything else Nyx was saying, stood rooted in her spot gripping his forearm tightly. Not ever has the media been this demanding, or the citizens having the nerve to grab at her. She knew this moment was one for the books, multiple flashing lights from cameras were going off around them, blinding her because of their close proximity. The reporters were writing swiftly on their pads, most likely filled with false information. Scrunching her face Elena began to push all her weight into Nyx hoping he'd understand that it was time to go. Whatever was going to be published in the coming days wasn't going to be anything spectacular.

It took some time, and a good amount of threats, but the mass of people started to thin, and her "attacker" held up his hands in surrender.

"Again, if anyone blocks our path, immediate arrest!" Nyx promised as he retracted his arm from around her waist and grabbed ahold of her hand.

Sighing softly as she was given her little bit of space back. Elena gave the crowd a strained smile, and wave with her free hand as she ignored the questions being thrown at them, and put her immediate focus on following in step with Nyx.

It took only seconds for them to finally reach, and secure themselves in the safety of the vehicle. As Elena waited for their escape she couldn't help but glare out the window towards the people.

"You are lucky they can't see through those windows Princess, that face would surely make the front cover." Nyx joked as he didn't waste anytime starting the engine and peeling off in the direction of the Citadel.

"Nyx, its fine." Elena groaned in annoyance as she quickly made her way through her suite. "He wouldn't of done anything serious."

Since leaving the boutique Elena has been failing miserably at convincing Nyx everything was fine. Yes it was a stressful situation that could of went multiple ways, but she knew no real harm would of come to her.

"That's not the point-" Nyx once again began to argue.

"Glaive thats enough!" Elena snapped as she turned sharply in his direction. It was always hard when she used her authority on him but he really needed to drop it.

Frowning at the look of hurt and anger on his face, she sighed in defeat as she took a seat on her plump sofa. "Besides the worse that will come from this is each news article will have a terrible photo of us."

"Ulric, you're needed in the infirmary." A man that not even Elena recognized interrupted from his spot in the hallway.

Tilting her head to the side in question, she knew the only thing that would bring him down there would be an injured teammate. Glancing up she could tell that Nyx seemed to understand that as well.

"Understood." He nodded towards the no name man who quickly retreated back down the hallway.

"That's strange." Elena spoke softly while pulling her feet up onto the couch in a more comfortable position. Since returning she wasted no time changing into a pair of pajama pants, and a tank top, deciding it would be best if she stayed in for the night. She also wanted to attempt a phone call with her brother as well.

"This shouldn't take long." Nyx turned to look at Elena.

Elena gave a small shrug as she lifted her phone from the large ottoman and begin shifting through the contacts. "It's fine. I will be having my dinner brought up tonight. You can go home for the night."

Nodding Nyx quickly made his way towards the exit, slowing down when he heard the soft voice of the princess.

"Nyx? It's probably nothing serious-" Elena began to say.

"Call if you need an escort." Is all he said as he made his way into the hall, closing her grand doors in the process.

Elena was lounging comfortably in her bed staring silently at the black screen of her phone.  
It had been five days since the last she had heard from her brother, and Nyx. As frustrating as it was she wasn't going to let it get it her. Noctis was safe and probably waiting to board the ship for Altissia. And Nyx was more than likely put on another assignment.

"Princess Elena? We are here to get you ready for the event tonight." A small female voice came from behind the closed doors of her suite.

"Uh, yeah sorry." Elena called out as she jumped quickly from her bed, and grabbed her robe. "Come in."

"We have much to do." Snapped old lady Mary as she pushed her way through her staff, while giving the princess a once over. "What have you been doing huh? Laying in bed all day at your age does nothing good."

With a twitch of her brow, Elena pulled her robe tighter around her frame. "I'm sorry ma'am."

With a tsk the lady snapped her fingers giving the order for her staff to move in. Elena didn't technically hate getting pampered before an event night, but she did strongly dislike Mrs. Mary.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Elena asked as she allowed the other girls to guide her to a chair which was surrounded by large mirrors and lights.

"She is with Lady Lunafreya." Mary actually answered politely.

Leaning back in the chair Elena closed her eyes as the girls quickly got started on her hair, and nails. "Ah. Of course." She nodded hiding her anxiety.

Luna had arrived in Insomnia only a day ago, she has been kept well 'hidden' since then, not even Elena has been able to see her. From the little bit of information her father had shared from a short meeting he had with her, the mission to sneak her to Noctis had ultimately failed. With that being said the King had her as well locked away in her room with security stationed at every inch of her floor.

"We need the princess perfect before sun down." Mary ordered as she hung Elenas beautiful gown from the canopy bed. "Niflheim needs to be blown away by the Princess of Insomnia"


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my lovely readers! I would like to thank all the reviews, follows, and favorites! It truly means a lot to me!

I would like to ask my readers if anyone else has given up their whole social life this last month to play FFXV? Cause I mean I'm over 100hr and still haven't 100%! (I am stressing with this no item dungeon... -.-)

 ****ONLY OWN MY OC****

* * *

After a numerous amount of time spent sitting in a chair, as well as being put on temporary house arrest for the last few days, Elena was finally able to be outdoors. Though this occasion had her surrounded by some of the most feared people in the kingdom.

The night was beautiful, the moon brightly shined, and the weather held only a light breeze. It was a perfect evening for a party, which Elena thought had to be one of the best she had been to in quite some time.

"Ah! My beautiful daughter!"

Turning quickly away from her perch, Elena gave her full attention to the king. "You have certainly out did yourself father." She smiled brightly as she took his offered hand.

The king shrugged has he looped her arm through his, and guided them towards the bar. "I needed to make a statement right." He smiled although she could tell it was forced.

"Everything will be fine." Elena patted his hand, "tomorrow is just another day."

"Yes, of course." King Regis spoke again not really sounding all that convinced. "Now how about you go and mingle, I am sure Luna would be more than happy to see you." He added as he kissed the top of her head before removing their arms.

Smiling at her father sadly, Elena couldn't help but feel nervous. She nodded grabbing a glass of champagne off the bar, "how exciting." She groaned, not because seeing Luna would cause her misery, but having to speak with anyone from Niflheim might.

Nodding his approval her father and some of his guards quickly took off towards Emperor. Not wanting to get into that conversation Elena threw back what was left of her first champagne, so she could grab a second.

After several minutes of scouting the area from the bar, and being pulled into varies conversations about what designer she was wearing, the prince, and the treaty. Elena was finally able to spot Luna standing tall in her gorgeous white gown talking to a very familiar face.

As Elena swiftly made her way across the main floor, she repeatedly kept being asked for photos or for a chat. Truthfully she wanted to just ignore them all, but it was her duty to converse with everyone.

Finally after another several minutes of conversation she found her escape. Reaching the steps Elena held the front of her dress up to help prevent her heals from catching.

"Princess Elena!" A quiet voice spoke excitedly.

Glancing up Elena took the last steps two at a time to the top, grabbing Luna in a tight hug. "You shouldn't be here!" She whispered to her before stepping out of the hug.

Luna shook her head with a slight frown. "I am where I need to be."

Tilting her head slightly, and returning the frown, Elena tried to decipher what she meant, but instead got sidetracked by the glistening jewelry Luna was unconsciously fiddling with. "That is very beautiful. A gift?"

"Oh. Yes. Sort of." Luna mumbled as she eyed Nyx. "I am truly sorry, but I must be going, big day tomorrow." Elena noticed she nervously patted down her dress before quickly pulling her into a hug. "Be cautious." Luna whispered before descending down the steps into the crowd.

"Is she alright?" Elena asked looking up to Nyx who was expertly surveying the immediate area.

"Crowe was the one who was suppose to get her to your brother." Nyx spoke without even looking at her. "That's where the hair pin came from."

"I am so sorry." Elena gasped covering her mouth. "She will truly be missed." Which was a fact, she had gotten close to Crowe through the years. Fighting the tears that were beginning to burn her eyes, Elena reached for Nyx arm.

"My oh my! Princess Elena?" Came a humorous voice from behind them. "The rumors are true! Your beauty is breathtaking."

Elena unintentionally cringed, as she retracted her hand back to her side. She was familiar with these kinds of compliments, but the vulgarness of his voice made her feel nauseated. Putting on an act she has found to be quite helpful in the past, she turned around abruptly giving the man who stood almost two heads taller a smile.

"Thank you sir," Elena unfortunately forced herself to say kindly, something just seemed off about the man. He looked to be fairly young, his casual outfit made it seem as if he was not of importance, though he wouldn't be attending this event if he wasn't. "I don't mean to be rude, but have we met before?"

"Oh not at all!" The mysterious man laughed as he took a large sip from his flute. "But I have heard all about you!" He smiled widely with a wink. "Chancellor Ardyn Izunia," he announced while taking a deep bow, and a wave of his hat for dramatics.

"Oh." Elena whispered as she looked up at Nyx for some kind of assistance. But at the moment he was still studying the chancellor attentively. "Will you be present for the signing tomorrow?" She asked not really knowing what else to talk about.

"Oh no no no, I have prior arrangements that need my attention." Ardyn admitted while he took another champagne flute from one of the waiters. "How about you?" He asked casually.

"Um, yes of course.. I will be there to support my father, and my people." Elsa said proudly.

"Of course." Ardyn said joyously, "its was very nice meeting you Princess, I should see you again very soon." He decided as a quick farewell, before leaving to interrupt another conversation.

"Wait, what?" Elena wondered aloud as she replayed the short encounter in her mind. In all seriousness she could go a lifetime without speaking to him ever again.

"You need to avoid him Elena." Nyx warned as he continued to look in the direction the chancellor had went.

"I have to agree with you." Elena shared, ignoring the stern tone, and the informality he was asserting.

"Really now?" Nyx teased not being able to pass up on an opportunity.

"Don't get use to it." Elena joked elbowing him lightly in the side while taking a final sip of her flute.

Nyx laughed lightly while looking Elena up and down. "You do clean up significantly well Princess."

Elena blushed lightly at the compliment, hearing it come from him made her stomach flip in a good way. Though she couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed as Nyx was back to addressing her as princess.

"How kind of you." Elena chuckled as she brushed her hands down her gown. "Well I must get going. I hope you have a good night." She added, but before she took her leave Nyx soft voice filled her ears.

"Whatever happens tomorrow, and if it takes a turn for the worse, I will find you." Nyx promised.

"I know." Elena smiled knowing full well he would see to her safety if it meant entering a war zone.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my lovely readers! You guys are the best! Also a big welcome to my new readers as well. I always appreciate the reviews, follows, and favorites.

 **ONLY OWN ELENA**

* * *

Elena sat curled up on the ground of the RV alone, the raging storm echoing off the tin beast making it sound louder. Physically, and mentally she was exhausted, her body had never been put through this amount of stress ever. The cuts and bruises that covered her legs and torso were not life threatening, but still burned with every move she made. She had no phone, or money, and luckily the man at the gas station took one of her earrings as payment for a couple nights in the RV.

As the hours went she silently listened to the rain bounce off the metal. The white noise helping keep her from the dark thoughts of the hell she had just lived.

 **~:Two Days Before:~**

The princess looked more elegant then ever before, she was adorned with some of the rarest jewels you could find in Lucis. Her dress which was made specifically for the treaty ceremony, was a black sleeveless high neck, that fit tightly to her body ending just below the knees, leaving her back exposed.

Elena stood quietly a few steps below from her father as he discussed last minute arrangements with his trusted colleagues. The manner in which some were speaking made it obvious to how much they didn't approve of the treaty. Though the amount of enthusiasm from the people surrounding the Citadel made her feel a bit more at ease for what was to occur during today's ceremony.

"We will meet again in the grand room. Dismissed." The king ordered as he motioned for the guards to reopen the doors. With that, one by one the group bowed politely before taking their leave from which they came.

Elena continued up the steps slowly once the doors were closed.

"That went better than expected." She voiced, only getting a grunt in response. Rolling her eyes Elena gave her fathers shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Everything will be fine father."

"Your optimism is surprising my dear." He noted before reaching to up to take her hand. "I thought you disapproved all of this."

"I did. But I would much rather stand beside you then hate you for something that had to be done." She smiled sadly while gripping his hand tighter. "I wish Noctis was here, he has still yet to contact me. I am worried."

"Don't worry. You will see him soon enough, I promise." Regis said patting their joined hands with his free one. "I want to send-"

"Your majesty! A man from the Kingsglaive is here sire. He demands an audience." A guard announced quickly chasing after the very angry Glaive member.

"Demands?" King Regis questioned as he let go of Elenas hand, and stood from his seat.

"Your majesty. Please. Give your orders to deploy the Glaive." Nyx exclaimed as he rushed to the bottom of the steps to take a kneel.

"You!"

"Nyx?" Elena said interrupting her father from going on a lecture spree.

"A Niflheim fleet makes ready for war. Twenty miles to the south." Nyx spoke urgently as he stared directly towards the king.

"An Imperial fleet?" Regis said to no one in particular.

"And they have the princess." Nyx finished looking away from the king to Elena.

Elena couldn't help but fidget under his gaze. His intense look immediately changed to worry once Nyx finished looking her up and down, and noticing her obvious discomfort.

"Clarus, post guards outside the treaty room." Regis decided.

"It will be seen as a lack of faith in the peace." Clarus advised.

"Which we all harbor. See it done." The king ordered.

"Father this is clearly a sign of war." Elena stressed. "We must save Luna!"

"We may need to take emperor Aldercapt into custody." Regis announced ignoring Elena.

"Detain him?" Clarus said shocked by what the king was ordering. "That would go beyond the new declaration of war."

"We are still at war!" Snapped Regis. "And you, Nyx Ulric. How soon can the Glaive deploy?

"On your word." Nyx answered looking back towards the king.

"Go then. Save Luna." Regis nodded giving him the permission.

"We will handle this." Nyx promised as he stood and turned to rush out the room.

"W-wait Nyx!" Elena stuttered loudly not waiting for her fathers approval as she hurried after him.

"Elena! You are to remain in this room!" Her father yelled from the top of the throne.

"Nyx-" Elena began once she reached him.

"Take this, keep it safe, don't let anyone know about it. Also stay close to your father." Nyx interrupted her while taking her hand and giving her a small device.

"What is this? I can't hide this anywhere?" Elena babbled nervously while examining the small device.

"It's only if the worse happens." He explained as he placed his free hand on her bare shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze before rushing out the room.

Standing there frozen by the entrance Elena turned slowly in her fathers direction. "You can't possibly want to go through with this? Banish them!"

"We need to keep them close, we have no idea what they plan to do with Luna." Regis argued as he slowly limped down towards her. "You are to be seated close to me once the ceremony starts."

Giving a nod, Elena quickly stuck the device Nyx gave her in the inside of her bra, and adjusted her dress.

"We must prepare." Her father said signaling to Clarus to prepare the guards.

* * *

Elena stood motionless in the back row closes to her father on Insomias side of the grand room. Once seated she noticed that the emperor and her father were exchanging words, probably about the increase in security. From her seat, it made it difficult for her to hear what was exactly being said. Eventually Clarus interrupted her father with information that brought a grin to his face.

"Have you found your thief?" Asked the emperor.

"We have. And what was stolen remains intact." Said the king, as he and the emperor stood slowly and walked to the stand that the ceremonial treaty and quills will be placed.

"Joyous news! I'm relieved to hear it." The emperor lied.

"Tell me, how heavy a sentence does the crime of theft carry in your empire?" Questioned the king once reaching the stand.

"Among the heaviest. Although there is one exception." Shrugged Aldercapt.

Hearing the way the man spoke brought chills to Elena as she nervously picked at the bracelets on her arm. She pleadingly looked towards her father hoping he could see right through the emperor like she has.

"What is that?" Regis asked calmly.

"A curious old law. I still permit in the outlands. A thief who escapes his captor can no longer be held to account for his crime." Again the emperor said snidely.

"A warning to the victim. Never show weakness, lest you forgo the hand of justice."

"Oh, no, good king. Far from it." The arrogant man sneered.

In the following moments once the treaty was placed in position, within those precious seconds peace and safety became a remnant of the past. The sound of bombs, and quakes were felt throughout the whole Citadel. Elena quickly stood with the rest of her people as swords were drawn from both sides. She glimpsed at her father who normally a kind man was now filled with pure rage, pointing his blade directly at the emperor.

"The crystal will not serve you!" Regis growled

"Nor you..." answered the emperor.

During those last few words shared between them, magitek had jumped through the giant windows sending glass and bullets flying in all directions.

Regis moved immediately in front of Elena while materializing a shield to block them from the incoming bullets.

Seeing that the Insomnia diplomats were occupied with shielding themselves, Aldercapt took his leave slowly, grinning wickedly at Elena and Regis.

"Father, you can't hold them off for much longer!" Elena cried standing behind him.

Once the emperor had escaped the king put all his anger and frustration into a massive electric blast incapacitating what magitek was left.

"Elena you must escape." Regis confessed pointing to the wall that would reveal a elevator to the bottom floors.

"Father, no! Not without you." Elena pleaded as she tried and failed to contain the tears streaming down her face. "We can leave together. Right!" She looked over to Clarus for help.

"Yes. She is right, we must escape while we still can." He joined.

"No. Escape is no longer an option for me." Regis confessed looking up through the shattered windows. "Please my daughter. Leave the city. Find your brother." He rushed not trying to hide the pain he felt.

"I-I can't." Elena hesitated as she wrapped her arms around her torso.

"You can, and you will! You are the Princess of Lucis! It is in your blood to succeed! Now go." Regis pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you so very much." He whispered pushing her in he direction of the elevator.

"I love you." Elena now had tears freely streaming down her face as she ran to the opposite side of the room. Sliding into the elevator roughly, and swiftly she slammed the button for the basement. As the doors slowly closed she happened to witness General Glauca land directly in front of her father with his blade drawn. With wide eyes Elena could only scream her father before the doors closed completely and descended to the lower levels of the Citadel.

Elena fell to her knees roughly, the granite tile likely splitting them open. Her anger and sadness overwhelmed her to the point of feeling numb. She sobbed violently from the ground, trying and failing to wipe the tears from her eyes.

~BING~

The doors opened to a room which Elena knew would eventually lead to a garage.

Standing quickly Elena ignored the pain from her knees and ran. It took only a short minute for her to find the door to the garage. Stumbling up to the small vehicle near the exit she made quick work of getting into the drivers seat, and speeding out of the Citadel.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again my lovely readers! And welcome to my new readers. Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites! It means so much to me that you all are enjoying my story! My goal from now on is to get at least a chapter up a week, school has been pretty crazy at the moment, and I have been having some car issues. But I will not let that stop me!

 **I ONLY OWN ELENA!**

* * *

"Come on!" Elena shouted out the window. She had only been driving for twenty minutes before bumper to bumper traffic started. She even noticed people were choosing her abandon their vehicles in hopes to escape the city by foot.

Growing impatient and seeing as how traffic was stopped indefinitely, Elena made the decision to exit the highway and continue through the city. She knew it would be more dangerous, but didn't have the time to debate it further.

Once entering the city, traffic was still hectic, but fortunately for her it stayed moving. Vehicles constantly were having to maneuver through the mass of people either running for safety, or trying to escape with their loot from the near by stores. It was disturbing to Elena, to see this kind of madness come from her people. It had her heartbroken to know that help would not be coming.

Elena advanced through the city with ease, only having to stop when it was absolutely necessary. She had another fifteen miles to go before reaching the South Gate. Elena was searching the radio for traffic delays or just information on the situation when from out of nowhere a vehicle crashed into the passengers side, having her side collide with the nearest light pole.

Hyperventilating as she awoke from seconds of blacking out, she surveyed the vehicle, and severity of the damages. The window was now shattered into a million pieces, the passenger side completely caved in, and probably tires were out for good. Groaning from pain and aggravation over the fact she will now have to continue on foot. Elena began to start moving but was halted by wet substance she felt dripping from her face. Gently fingered the side of her head, hissing loudly she retracted her hand immediately, which caused her more pain from her abdomen.

"Do you need help lady? OH MY! Princess Elena?" The lady said shocked.

"No-no. I'm okay." Elena spoke lightly waving the lady off.

"HEY! It's the Princess!" The lady screamed loudly trying to get the attention of others.

"Please, I don't want any trouble." Elena begged while stiffly unbuckling her seatbelt, while hiding the pain she was currently in. Straightening in her seat, Elena gripped her side tightly against a rather wet spot drenching through her dress. Putting more pressure, and hiding the sharp pain, Elena felt around the wound, relief filled her when she discovered it was only a cut.

"We didn't want any trouble either! But your father decided it would be best in HIS favor to join us with the enemies! And look how good that did us!" Now a man appeared at her window, reaching in to grab her arm.

"STOP! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Elena screamed ignoring her pain as she pulled in the other direction.

"Little bitch!" The man growled only fighting harder.

"RELEASE THE PRINCESS!" A man ordered as he ripped the man from the window. "LEAVE THIS AREA IMMEDIATELY."

"Why? Can't you see, you no longer run this city!"

"Yeah!"

"That's right! Let's get him!"

Citizens cheered together as they started towards the lone man.

"I will end every one of you if I have to ask again. Leave now!" He growled.

Elena gripped her side as she leaned forwards to peer through the window. Seeing the familiar man from the guard, had her relaxing back into her seat.

"Princess, I'm here to get you out of the city." Titus disclosed while reaching a hand into the broken window.

Showing her acceptance with a quick nod she put her free hand in his as he helped her out the window carefully to not upset her injuries more.

"How bad are you injured?" Titus addressed after he was able to see her completely.

"Nothing life threatening." Elena joked as she stiffly straightened her posture. Finally able to take in her own appearance Elena noticed that her once beautiful dress now had several small cuts that exposed parts of her body that were bruised, and bloody.

"We have a location on Lady Luna, she is currently being escorted by another Glaive. We will rally at section D before leaving the city."

"Very well." Elena mumbled trying to get accustomed to the pain that has escalated since exiting the vehicle. "How did you find me?"

"The Royal Fleet is lojacked with top of the line tracking." He shrugged putting his hand on the small of her back to guide her up the steet. "The car is just up this way."

"Is my father-" not being able to say it, she fell silent while limping to the passenger side of the car.

"I am truly sorry for your loss." Tidus said quietly before guiding her into her seat.

Not saying anything, Elena closed eyes allowing the information to process. Growing angry she needed to stay strong, this world wouldn't allow for any weakness.

"Nyx!" Elena exclaimed when they pulled up to the empty roundabout, and saw the young solider sprawled on the ground holding his torso. "We have to help him." She began as she reached for the handle to exit the vehicle.

"Princess, remain here." Tidus ordered as he instead exited the vehicle to walk over to Nyx.

Not following orders Elena left the vehicle, keeping her full attention on Nyx, ignoring her pain as she limped quickly over to him. Crossing the street her attention was interfered with a Glaive member screaming as he turned to ash. To her surprise Luna had reached for his hand to acquire back what she saw was her fathers ring.

"Elena?" The hoarse voice from Nyx brought her back.

Limping more quickly then before Elena reached his side crashing down to her already bruised knees in the the process. "I am so sorry! Let me heal you!" Elena begged as tears she thought were handled came back.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Keep your strength." He groaned obviously trying to ignore the stabbing pain from the bullets. "Are you alright?" He frowned brushing some of the matted hair that had stuck to her face.

"You ask if I'm okay? You got shot!" Elena snorted leaning into his palm. "Let me heal you. Please!"

"No." Nyx choked before Luna fell into place next to us.

"Luna!" Elena sobbed reaching over Nyx to grab her into a tight hug.

"I am so sorry about your father." Luna to sobbed as she returned the hug.

"It was his choice. I am glad your safe.-" Elena held tighter but was stopped when she heard the rev of a engine heading in their direction.

"Get down!" Nyx shouted as he reached and pulled both of them to his chest, blocking them from further harm.

Hearing the unmistakable crash of a vehicle, the three survivors looked up to see the man who would no longer be identified as the Captain of the Kingsglaive, but instead be the man who had killed the king.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello readers! Thank you all for the love with my story! You are truly awesome! I can't tell you how excited I am to now write in-game story! I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!

 ****~ONLY OWN ELENA~****

* * *

"YOU!" The princess snarled, piercing the man with a hateful glare. "HOW COULD YOU!?" She shouted standing to her full height.

"It's over. The daemons are unleashed, Lucis has fallen." Titus said simply standing his ground in his immense armor. "Princess Elena, I have orders to have you transported out of the city."

"I will go nowhere with you." She spat.

"Willing or not. I see no difference." He replied "surrender yourself, and the ring." Titus ordered reaching his armored hand in her direction.

"Elena. Don't." Nyx warned reaching for her arm to stop her from rushing in.

"Elena." Luna's soft voice interrupted her from her temporary rage. "We can end this." She said, while subtlety fingering the ring.

Staring wide eyed Elena shook her head violently, "do you have a death wish?" She snapped pulling the ring from her hand.

"Plan on giving those kings a piece of your mind princess?" Nyx teased as he peered over towards Luna. Inhaling a deep breath he pulled himself onto a knee. "Besides, didn't anyone tell you I'm the hero around here?" He grinned at the both of them.

"NO! DAMNIT!" Elena swore before Nyx quickly snatched the ring from her open hand and placed it on his finger.

"That is no way a princess should speak." Nyx winked at her as he stretched to his full height, completely healed, and ready to fight.

"What have you done?" Elena hesitated as she watched him place the ring back in Luna's hand, and speak with the man who surprisingly survived the crash.

"Keep it. Get them out of the city. Get them to the Prince." Nyx spoke while he declined his kukri, and ignoring Elena.

"Princess! I will not ask again!" Titus growled, interrupting all of them.

"Libertus. Take the car and go." Nyx warned standing defensively in front of the small group.

Not wasting any time he grabbed the two princesses guiding them quickly to the car. Elena snatched her hand back standing her ground.

"Princess Elena?" Luna grunted as she stumbled slightly into Libertus.

"I will be quick. Get to the car." Elena promised glaring at the back of Nyx. She could hear the retreating steps of the two individuals as she made her way forward and wrapped her arms tightly around the man.

"You need to leave." Nyx whispered still facing their current enemy.

"I know." Elena choked burying her face into his back. "Survive. Promise me!" She hugged tighter begging him, even though she knew it was impossible.

"You need to promise me. You have to survive. Take back what is yours." He ended pulling her hands free from around him.

Nodding into his back she took a few steps away, hands joined Elena looked up to him. She was struggling with the reality that was about it happen, Elena couldn't bring herself to say goodbye, or leave him alone to fight this monster.

"Now go." He ordered releasing her hand and pushing her towards the car.

"But-!" She tried, but got declined with another small push.

"Go!" He urged before turning back and immediately charging towards Titus.

With her adrenaline at an all time high again, and her pain temporarily ignored. Elena pivoted on her heels running in the opposite direction, towards car.

Luna reached out when Elena neared, pulling her into the passengers seat and slamming the door shut. "I am truly sorry..." Luna sighed holding tightly to Elenas hand.

Shaking her head fiercely. "I will avenge my family! My people! They will all pay for what they have done!" Elena growled glaring out the window towards the destruction in the city.

* * *

Elena stood at gates of Insomia, looking back towards the burning city. Civilians casually walked by in a daze, still in shock at losing everything. It had been a long and painful night for everyone, but she was surprised by the numbers that were able to get out alive.

Luna, Libertus, and Elena managed to get through the city unscathed. They had a few encounters, but Nyx and the old kings were able to keep them moving forward. Seeing Nyx during battle made Elena feel even more guilty, she could tell he was exhausted and injured, but that didn't stop him from getting the job done.

Once they had reached the gate Luna made her decision to travel alone. Elena was confused and tried to argue that they should stick together, but Luna convinced her this was her path to take.

"Hey! Move!" A voice shouted a couple feet in front of them pulling Elena back to the present. She inhaled deeply taking in her home for the last time.

"Princess. We need to leave." Libertus spoke quietly as to not bring any attention.

"Niflheim will be looking for me. And I can't allow anyone to be a part of that. I need to learn to blend in, and be alone." Elena glanced over to him. "Thank you for getting me here."

"No. I can't do that. I promised Nyx. And I owe you this." He argued stepping closer to her.

"You owe me nothing." She promised while limping with the flow of people.

"I gave intel to the enemy."

Stopping abruptly, Elena thought about all the things she could say, or do to this man she barely knew. She was angry, but not anymore angry then before. So instead of fighting she walked. Elena walked for miles until the people began to thin, and the rain started to fall.

* * *

The sun had just set by the time Elena reached a small station/diner. Survivors were scattered around the lighted area, choosing to wait out the night. Individuals eyed her up, and spoke quietly towards others while she passed, but she was glad they didn't stop her. Elena slowly made her way towards the clerk in the station. She was exhausted and wanted sleep, the rain had drenched her to the point she was shivering. Her wounds had all about clotted, but the one on her side still needed better attention. Elena needed somewhere she could heal herself.

"If you don't have proper form of payment leave!" The clerk snapped at Elena when she entered through the permanently opened doors.

"I have no money. But I am sure rare jewels would suffice?" Elena spoke confidently as she limped over towards the counter. And fiddled with the giant diamond attached to her ear. Her appearance would cause a shock to most people, but seeing that he lacked any emotion towards it the news about the attack must have already spread. "Do you offer any lodging?"

"We have an RV in the back. Let me see the jewel." He said waving his hand over the counter.

Elena gladly handed over the earring "I am sure it's enough for a few days."

The mans eyes sparkled when he inspected the jewel. "Oh boy! Yes. Yes. Of course. A few days. Here!" The man behind the countered cheered happily as he tossed the keys over the counter and continued to inspect the gem.

"Thank you." Elena said kindly as she left the building and headed around back. Spotting the RV wasn't hard since it was giant and orange. She also saw that more civilians had made camp in tents around the back as well.

Keeping her head down she quietly, but quickly made it to the RV, groaning painfully as her body had to bend slightly to step up to unlock the door. Elena heard the click of the deadbolt releasing and pushed through the entrance.

Looking around the tight space with limited light, she was surprised to see how clean it was. To her right was a small table, with pillows and spare blankets neatly stacked. Opposite side was the empty kitchen which lead directly to a small room with a bed, and an attached bath.

Elena limped over and sat curled up on the ground of the RV alone, the raging storm echoing off the tin beast making it sound louder. Physically, and mentally she was exhausted, her body had never been put through this amount of stress ever. The cuts and bruises that covered her legs and torso were not life threatening, but still burned with every move she made. She had no phone, or money, and luckily the man at the gas station took one of her earrings as payment for a couple nights in the RV.

As the hours went she silently listened to the rain bounce off the metal. The white noise helping keep her from the dark thoughts of the hell she had just lived.

* * *

Elena wasn't sure how long she was asleep for or for how long the rattling from the door had been going on for. But the darkness coming in from the windows, answered that for her first question.

Standing from the ground stiffly she held back the whimper her body pulled from the sore muscles. Elena could feel the rip of the scab on her side, and the familiar moister following her hand immediately went to apply pressure. Stumbling through the kitchen to get a better look at the outside, the only thing she could see was a hooded man. Elena grabbed the small knife off the counter sliding closer towards the door. The banging had became erratic to the point she was sure the door would fall off. Not seeing much of an option Elena took in a couple deep breaths before unlocking and jumping out the door towards the intruder.

Giving out a fierce cry of rage, and pain. Elena tackled the person to the ground, the rain beating down on the both of them having her instantly soaked. The few civilians around them had stood shocked, not knowing what to do about the situation.

A painful grunt escaped from the mans as they hit the ground together. Pain from her knees ignores as she put all her weight on top of the man, holding the knife to his throat.

"ELENA! STOP! IT'S ME!" The man shouted putting his hands up in surrender.

Shocked from the voice, Elena used her free hand to pull the hood back. "How?" She gasped dropping the knife.


	8. Chapter 8

Good hello to my fantastic readers, and welcome to my new ones! Lets of course start out with thanking you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites! This is a long one! I just didn't know where to end it! I hope you enjoy this chapter though, its a kick start to the whole game universe! I will answer some questions that you might have about Elena at the end. :)

 _ **I ONLY OWN ELENA!**   
_

* * *

"Nyx?" Elena cried, running her hands down his chest, before placing both hands on his face to reassure her that this was in fact real. "This... No." She knew this was impossible, Elena personally witnessed the beating that he took. She sat up straight on his lap giving her arm a good pinch, she must still be sleeping.

"Princess. I understand you have questions. And this position is rather nice," he teased placing both hands on her waist. "But we are starting to form a crowd. And you need to get out of this rain."

Elena looked around and noticed that people have started to stand and exit their tents even though the rain still continued. "But-" what if this wasn't Nyx? What if this person was here to trick her...

"And up!" Nyx grunted as he stood with forcing Elena to wrap her legs tightly around his waist.

Gasping in surprise, and from the slight pain, Elena wrapped both arms around Nyx as he brought her back into the RV, and towards the room. "Put me down! This is a trick! A trap!" She snapped after seeing another hooded figure enter the RV after them.

"Elena." Nyx sighed placing her gently on the bed and standing in her line of sight. "Listen. This is not a trap."

"Who's that!" Elena demanding trying to look around his body. "Answer me. If your him, how did you find me?!" She tried to stand but Nyx pushed her back down. "I purposely skipped the first couple stations closest to Insomnia to avoid anyone."

"Libertus. How about you go and get the supplies." Nyx offered turning his back on her and towards the hooded man. "How did you rent this anyways?"

"No. He needs to leave." Elena ignored him. She was in no mood to play friends with a traitor.

"We need him. More eyes the better. Now how did you rent this? What money do you have." Nyx questioned again. Elena ignored his aggravation and glared up at him.

"I gave him my earring." She mumbled continuing focusing her glaring at his chest.

Nyx turned the light of the room on, brushing the hair behind her ear to inspect the earring she had left. "With that we could own this RV." He groaned rubbing his temples. "Go to the clerk tell him we are with the girl. Get what we need. She needs clothes as well."

"Got it." Libertus nodded, quickly leaving the RV.

"I don't want him here." Elena snapped once she heard the door shut. "Also how did you find me?"

"You don't have to talk to him." Nyx grumbled as he squatted in front of her. "Remember what I gave you back at the Citadel."

Reaching into her shirt she pulled the small Tracker and placed it in his open palm. "I forgot about this. Do you think anyone else can find us with this?" She groaned slightly nervous at the fact of being found so easily. What if this thing can easily be hacked?

"Not going to wait to find out." Nyx said as he put it under his boot and smashed it. Looking back up he took his time really see her. "Why haven't you healed yourself?" He growled as he caressed her face with a gloved hand.

"I've been physically drained, healing would be difficult." She sighed following Nyx as he poked and prodded the rest of her body. Feeling his callused hand touch her side caused her to stiffen.

"How bad is this?" Nyx asked once he retracted his red stained hand from her waist.

"It's nothing serious." She blurted pushing back onto the bed. "It's small, only ripped again when I stretched."

"Elena, let me see it." He demanded grabbing one of her ankles gently and pulling her towards him. "If you won't heal yourself, It needs to be bandaged."

"It's not that I won't heal myself! I just can't!" Elena growled as she kicked away is hands. "I need sleep!"

"Well let me look at it then you can rest." Nyx negotiated as he kneeled at the bottom of the bed. "We can't let it get infected. And besides you have nothing I haven't seen before." He teased.

Blushing heavily Elena sent him a threatening glare. She wasn't ashamed of her body, and getting nude in front of people didn't cause her discomfort. But stripping in front of Nyx made it complicated. "I need a towel."

Nodding he stood, walking to the bathroom to return with a fluffy white cloth. "I'll go get water and spare rags." He said tossing the towel in her direction before leaving.

"Mhm." She mumbled staring at his back. Once he was far enough away from the room Elena immediately scooted to the edge of the bed. With much difficulty she lifted her arms behind her head, unbuttoning the gown, allowing it to fall freely from her frame, leaving her in only black lace underwear.

Quietly whimpering, Elena gazed down at her nude body and saw the actual state she was in. The rain had taken most of the dirt and grime from her body, but the bruises and cuts radiated angrily against her pale skin. The injury from the crash was by far the worse, the skin surrounding the cut was a nasty black. The cut was currently opened and dripping blood. Steadying her breathing Elena hovered her hand over the wound focusing all her energy into that particular spot. Th familiar warmth the healing brings was felt but it quickly faded with Elenas energy. Groaning she collapsed onto the bed frantically swiping the towel to cover her chest.

"Elena?" Nyxs worried voice came from doorway. "Don't care if your covered I'm coming in."

"Mm?" She grunted pulling the towel tighter around her chest. "I attempted to heal it." She sighed looking up to catch his wondering eyes." Hey! Eyes." She chastised as he kneeled at the bottom of the bed.

"Couldn't help it." He teased reaching out to feel her stomach. Hissing from the cold hand on her stomach, Elena observed Nyx while he expertly tended to the cut. "Your lucky it hasn't gotten infected yet." He answered losing his teasing tone to a more serious one. "Don't attempt anymore healing for awhile." He ordered as he rose from the ground, grabbing the water and rag before sitting on the bed beside her.

Silently agreeing Elena leaned back against the soft mattress trying to ignore the burning pain from her side. Nyx of course did his best, but making it as painless as possible was impossible.

Minutes passed and neither said a word as Nyx tended to her wound. She was beginning to fall asleep when a warm hand brushed against her forehead. Blinking open her eyes she stared into the blue eyes of the man she was currently half naked in bed with.

Smiling sadly he softly brushed her bangs away from her face. "I am so sorry for all of this." Nyx whispered, "I promise you will never have to feel this kind of pain every again."

Staring confused Elena smiled shaking her head. "I'm tired of hearing that from you. Their was nothing you could of done to stop it. This-" she pointed to her side, "wasn't your fault. It was my poor driving skills that caused this." She joked placing her hand on his thigh.

"Yeah but if I was there-"

"No. You saved Luna. My father personally sent you on that mission." Suddenly like a slap to the face memories of her father brought tears to her eyes, she felt nauseous just thinking that she would never see him again.

"Hey. None of that." Nyx soothed as he wiped the stray tears away.

"It hurts! It hurts so bad! All I keep thinking about is never seeing him again!" She sobbed tears freely falling down her face her hand tightly gripping his leg. "And Noctis. I can't even imagine what I will do if something happens to him."

"The pain will pass. Not today. Not tomorrow. Not even weeks from now. But you will get through it. And we will find your brother." He promised standing up from the bed and placing a blanket on top of her. "Now rest, we leave in the morning."

Exhausted from her hysteria Elena nodded her tears stopping as she pulled the blanket up to her neck. Staring over the blanket she noticed Nyx staring back with a look she hasn't seen from him before. Confused she was about to speak up but was shushed as he turned off the light and retreated from the room.

* * *

"Nyx. You can't be serious. Getting her to Altissia will be dangerous, everyone will be expecting that!"

Waking up from her dreamless state, Elena stretched the last bit of sleep away, surprised to feel little pain. Sitting up in the bed, she glared out the room towards the two noisy individuals.

"We need to find the prince. He will want to know she is alive, and probably want her to be with him." Nyx argued.

Elena watched as he organized weapons on the table. She noticed that he was in normal clothes, probably deciding that walking around in Glaive armor would bring unwanted attention.

"Why don't we find a town and take turns going out finding the prince." Libertus spoke as he walked back and forth in front of the table.

"How would that work? Elena doesn't trust you. No offense." Nyx shrugged and looking in her direction. "We leave for Golden Quay once she's ready." He ended standing from the table with a large bag.

Nervously staring Elena wrapped the blanket around her naked body. As she watched Nyx make his way to her. "Are we really going to Altissia?" She asked once he reached the room and started to empty out the bag which was full of clothes.

"We need to find your brother. Luna hopefully will find him with the ring and he can make things right." Nyx confessed as he laid out a pair of dark jeans, and a black tank top, with matching undergarments. "I am sure these will fit. I've been on enough shopping adventures."

Laughing lightly she gave him a wide smile. "Thank you." She stood from the bed. "I will only be a moment." Nyx gave a nod before leaving the room with a click of the door.

Elena quickly dropped the blanket noticing a white gauze. Confused she fingered it slightly before deciding that Nyx must have bandaged her when she was asleep. Blushing at the thought, she dressed in her new clothes, and pulled her raven hair into a ponytail.

"I will get the car ready." Libertus sighed. Leaving the RV with a bag over his shoulder after noticing Elena entering the room.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to cause any trouble." Elena didn't trust the man, but she wanted no confrontation because of her.

"He'll get over it." He waved sticking a gun in his waistband and a few knives in varies holsters. "I must say princess. I have never seen you in such casual clothing." He teased.

"I am sure a dress would not be appropriate attire for this occasion." She blushed standing awkwardly in the kitchen.

"You guessed right. Don't worry though. It's a good look for you." He winked walking over to her with his hands behind his back. "And this will make it perfect." He spoke placing a ball cap on the top of her head.

"No." Elena began as she took it off her head.

"Yes." Nyx argued going back to the table and placing a pair of boots on top of it. "You will also need to put these on."

Looking at the hat to the boots, she looked at him irritated not wanting to wear bulky boots, or a hat. He just continued to get her a cheeky grin know full well he was going to win. "Fine." She groaned taking a seat on the bench to put on the boots, then the hat, pulling her hair through the hole in the back.

"See you look good! Ready?" Nyx asked picking up the rest of their items before exiting the RV.

* * *

"We are riding in that?" Elena didn't mean for it to sound so appalling but she was seriously concerned about her well being. "That is a rust bucket." She started ready to argue, the interior was even ripped in most places.

"Princess. You don't really find vehicles like the ones in Insomnia." Libertus tried to share but Elena just shot him down with a venomous look.

"It's this, or walk." Nyx asserted while throwing their bags into the trunk. "And seeing you are still hurt, your not walking."

Rolling her eyes Elena peeked through the windows before taking a seat in the back of the vehicle. "Will this even make the trip?"

"We can only hope." Nyx took the drivers seat and cranked the car, which started with ease. "See all is well."

"We can only hope." Elena mocked watching Libertus take his seat in the passengers side and reviewing the map.

"We should take the straight shot. No need to take any back roads. We don't want to be stranded at night." Libertus advised as Nyx took a left heading south.

"Agreed. Well princess get comfortable, that will be your seat for the next 3 hours." Nyx spoke as he reached a speed that the car could handle.

* * *

"Princess."

Yawning Elena blinked her eyes open, surprised that she was actually able to sleep through the intensity of the bumpy vehicle. "Did we make it?"

"Don't seem so surprised." Nyx snorted getting out of the car.

"Where's Libertus?" Elena asked getting out of the vehicle and staring amazed at the beautiful ocean. "No way!" She smiled crossing the parking lot to where the sand starts. "This is beautiful. I bet you Noctis died once he saw this! I bet he went fishing." She giggled seeing the tackle store and dock, he brother has always enjoyed fishing. Elena had fond memories of her twin attempting to teach her the beauty of it, but sadly she just didn't have the patients.

"He's getting information on the boat." Nyx informed as he joined Elena. "This is only a taste of what the world outside of Insomnia looks like. Not everything is damaged and ruined."

"I can see that." She was in awe, Elena just wanted to take of her shoes and dig her feet into the sand. "I want to feel it." She looked up to Nyx who held that weird look again.

"Maybe later." He smiled before grabbing her hand and guiding her to the bridge that leads to the dock.

Elena was glad for Nyx guiding her because she was way more interested in gawking at her surroundings. Reaching the resort the sweet and spicy scent of real food hit her nose. Driving in the car she was only given can beans. Shivering at the thought of eating anymore of that she started greedily at the plates of food on the passing tables. "Nyx! Real food!" She cheered pulling on his hand to get his attention.

"Which will cost real gil." He mumbled as they descended the steps to the pier.

Huffing she continued following him while rubbing her growling stomach.

"What do you mean no more ships?"

The two heard Libertus arguing with a well dressed man sitting on the bench.

"Niflheim is seeking for some precious individuals. And having no more sailings will have them stuck here. Simple." He presented proudly.

Nyx positioned his body fully in front of Elena as they inched closer to the individual. Nyx pulled her hat down further hoping to conceal her face.

"Is their another way?" Nyx asked stopping beside Libertus who also used his body to hide Elena.

"Eh. Maybe." The man shrugged picking at his nails. "But why should I tell you two?" He leaned over to the side and peered down. "Three?"

Elena felt Nyx tense before turning and walking back from which they came. She was shocked that Nyx would give in so quickly. He had information that they needed. She tugged on the hand he held tightly to escape, but failed miserably.

"Rumor has it that the Princess of Insomnia was last seen with two men." The man spoke up leaning back into the bench.

Nyx froze causing Elena to slam into his back. He turned sharply eyeing the man. "Where did you hear that?"

"People talk." He answered trying to get a good look at Elena.

"What do you want?" Nyx asked looked around to make sure nobody was around.

"Nothing. I have somebody already doing my bidding. I just want to see her." He requested standing from his bench.

"Why?" Nyx pondered sticking Elena behind him.

"Nothing that involves you." He answered still trying to peek around Nyx.

Elena couldn't see Nyxs face but she was sure he had a heated glare. "It's fine." She spoke up moving so that she stood in front of Nyx.

The man reached forward and pulled the hat off from Elena, tossing it to Nyx. "In person you can really see the resemblance." He hinted as he stared into her eyes. "Well, he definitely won't be happy that she's hurt."

"Who?" Nyx barked pulling Elena back and placing the hat back on her head. "If this is some kind of-"

"What? Trap? Do you really think I'd be working for the bad guys? HA!" He laughed waving off that accusation. "I am just doing a favor for a friend."

Elena peeked up to Nyx and watched as he tensed his brows in concentration, trying to decide if they should listen to the man. They were out in a world where Niflheim ranked supreme at the moment.

"Your next stop is Lestallum." He tutted sitting back on the bench. "And I'd fix her face if I were you." He pointed at Nyx.

Elena huffed in annoyance crossing her arms, her face was in that bad of shape. The busted lip, tiny cuts, and bruises were healing nicely.

"Lestallum? That's like a two days drive." Libertus spoke confused.

Elena knew a bit about the city, and where it was located on a map. But she knew of nobody who resides there. Looking at the man she cleared her throat, "excuse me? But how can we trust you? You refuse to give us any clear information."

"He will find you eventually. It's better to not have that happen. He's already pissed." The business man informed, sounding on edge with that last statement.

"Lets go." Nyx spoke turning and leaving the man at the pier, Elena eyed the man once more before following behind with Libertus. "We will set up camp outside of town." He continued as he ascended the stairs back into the restaurant.

"Camping? I don't camp." Elena groaned as she tried to keep in step with Nyx. But the delicious smell of food had mad Elena unintentionally walk directly towards the chef behind the bar. "That smells wonderful!" She moaned inhaling the rich scent of whatever was on the blacktop.

"Thank you ma'am. Is there anything I can get you?" The young lady kindly asked as she flipped the grilled fish onto a plate.

"Oh no. Thank you though. I'm kinda short on gil at the moment." Elena frowned continuing to drool over the food. 'I really hate can beans.' She thought before catching Nyx walking over to her.

"If your looking for some work I need some vermin removed just outside of town. They are scaring off the guests." The chef pouted leaning over the counter. "Terrible little beasts. It's hard to get some hunters down to these parts."

"Nyx! We can handle some beasties right?" Elena smiled wide, elbowing him in the side. This was a grand idea! If they were able to get some kind of income, it would make getting to Lestallum easier. And maybe she could get out of having to camp.

"Me. Yes. You. Not so much." He rolled his eyes stepping closer towards the counter. "How much is the bounty? And what's the best time to hunt?" Elena stared eagerly up at Nyx hoping that it would be enough.

"How about 1500? And from what I've heard they show themselves at night fall." She quickly responded filling up a glass of cold water for Elena.

"Oh I-" Elena started.

"On the house." She winked handing her some bread slices as well.

Elenas mouth started salivating from just the sight of the bread. She was reaching for her first slice when she caught Nyx silently speaking to Libertus who just answered with a shrug. Running his hands through his hair Nyx looked to her then over to the chef. "We'll handle it." He accepted before bending down close to Elena placing a hand on the small of her back. "Lets go." He whispered.

Elena melted into the palm of his hand as he rubbed soothing circles into her back. "But... Bread." She whined shaking off the tingling feeling in her gut and reaching for the plate.

"Grab some and lets go." He pointed out before pulling his hand away and motioning to Libertus that it was time to go.

Thanking the chef, Elena grabbed a handful of bread before allowing Nyx to guide her from the resort. "Why so much bread?" He asked picking a slice from her hands and tossing it into his mouth.

"Something to help stomach those beans." She grumbled.

"Hobgoblins?! I hate hobgoblins." Libertus groaned loudly as he read the bounty sheet.

"Eh. They aren't so bad. It will be an easy 1500gil." Nyx said stretching his arms above his head.

"But have you forgotten that we no longer carry the kings power with us?" Libertus whispered low enough for only them.

"I don't need his power." Nyx huffed stepping down off the bridge and heading in the direction of their car.

"Didn't the kings grant you their power?" Elena asked trying to keep in step with his long strides.

Reaching the car, Nyx and Libertus got to work opening the trunk and pulling out their supplies. "Yes. But when I woke up it was gone." He shrugged not going into more detail.

"How exactly did you survive? The kings don't just lend out their power. It comes with a price?" Elena questioned as she watched Nyx rummage through the trunk.

"I don't know." He lied pulling out a large bag.

"Liar." Elena glared looking over to Libertus who also looked like he was hiding something.

"Take this." Nyx handed her a bag as he slammed the trunk shut. "We will set up camp before it gets too late."

Sighing she placed her precious slices of bread into the bag before throwing it over her shoulder. "I don't know how to camp." Elena confessed as she followed behind Nyx off the concrete road and into sand.

"It's easy, tent, fire, eat, and sleep." Nyx joked as he carried the majority of the supplies.

"Sure." She laughed sarcastically as she huffed through the sand. Elena wasn't in terrible shape, but being slightly injured, and walking in sand with a heavy bag was exhausting.

"How about there." Libertus spoke up pointing in the direction of a large rock that was high off the ground.

"Looks good." Nyx agreed as he took the lead hiking up the rock to the top. "We are gonna have to climb the last step." He called down as he threw his bags up on top of the stone bed.

Libertus passed Elena as he to threw his supplies above before scaling the small cliff.

Elena stood tiredly at the base as she tried to figure out the best way for her to get up that cliff, but Nyx her ever growing savior pulled her by the hand towards the edge relieving her from her bag and tossing it over them.

"I'll lift you but you will have to do the rest." He said before placing both hands higher up on her waist to avoid her injury. He counted to three before lifting her above his head.

Elena was in mid move to pull herself up when Libertus grabbed ahold of her wrist and lifted her the rest away. Shocked she mumbled a quick thank you before moving closer to the middle of the rock.

She sat down slowly staring out to the horizon, if camping was always like this she could get use to it. The sound of the water was peaceful, it made her forget about all the things wrong in the world right now. Elena closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh scent of clean air, and salt.

"We only have a few hours. The hunting spot is just up the hill." Nyx informed.

Elena peeked open an eye and followed the direction he was pointing in. It was going to be a climb, but at least it wasn't far from camp at all.

"Let's get to it!" Libertus clapped as he started unpacking the tent and laying out all the pieces.

* * *

The sun was about gone by the time their camp was fully constructed. Elena currently was sitting in the small tent attempting to keep warm while her companions discussed their battle strategy. Nyx and Libertus had got the fire started but the strong winds from the ocean made it seem pointless.

"Lets camp he said. It will be easy he said. Well you know what I hate it." Elena hissed glaring out the opening.

"Did you say something princess?" Nyx called back as he took inventory of his weapons.

"No." She mumbled looking away from him to pull her shirt up to inspect her side. The wound had healed significantly since last night, with her sleeping soundly her body knew it needed to heal itself. Though Elena was glad that her body took over and did what had to be done, she was just constantly feeling drained which was the problem.

"How is it?" Nyx interrupted startling Elena slightly as he kneeled in front of the tent looking towards her side.

"It's fine. I few more days and I'll be good as new." Elena smiled pulling her shirt back done. "We ready?"

Nodding he stood back up and held a hand out to help Elena. "Here." Nyx handed her a small knife and shrugged off his jacket wrapping it around her small frame. "If anything gets close you kill it."

Not knowing what to do with the small blade she stuck it in her boot. "Thanks. For both." She blushed sticking her arms through the jacket that engulfed her.

"Just don't stab yourself." Nyx teased as he walked over to the cliffs edge to jump down.

"I'm not an idiot." Elena huffed annoyed as she marched behind sitting on the edge reaching down for Nyx who was ready to catch her.

"Did I say that?" He laughed placing her carefully down on her feet.

Elena just shook her head as she made her way towards the sandy beach. The sun had set and they were completely basked in darkness, luckily Libertus snatched a couple flashlights from the RV. Elena stood nervously at the base of the rock staring up to the brightly lit moon. Never has she been out of Insomnia before, nor seen the evil the darkness holds.

"Stay close. And remember stab anything that gets close." Nyx instructed as he took point heading north up the grassy hill.

Elena caught Libertus taking up the back being vigilant of their surroundings ready to fight at a moments notice.

Scaling the hill didn't take much time, and it was shortly after reaching the peak when they began to hear the inhuman voices of their target. Elena was mesmerized by the sounds, she had never heard something so different in her life. She squinted her eyes hoping to get a glimpse of the beasts, but unsuccessfully saw just shadows. The crashing of a large tree had her jump and was about to speak when Nyx quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

Elena stared forward seeing Nyx shake his head holding a finger to his lips. She nodding understanding what he was asking. Elena leaned up behind a large rock beside him waiting for their next move.

Libertus and Nyx went back and forth with hand motions as Elena sat leaning partially against the rock and Nyxs leg. She listened intently to the hobgoblins speaking, the longer she followed their conversation the more Elena noticed their harsh change in tone. She was reaching for Nyx when out of nowhere came a loud shriek and crashing sound from right in front of them.

"Nyx!" Elena screamed covering her ears, and eyes from the piercing sound and sight of a pissed off hobgoblin.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

Ugh.. I know I'm terrible another cliffhanger.. I swear it just happens like that!

But what I wanted to make clear about Elena was, she doesn't have strong powers like Noctis, she isn't the crown prince he is. But that doesn't make her useless she does have the ability of healing, it just takes a lot out of her. She sorta kinda knows her way around a weapon, but is no expert. MORE WILL BE EXPLAINED. I promise. Have an excellent weekend!


	9. Chapter 9

WOAH! Okay! Hello to all my lovely readers! It has been a rough couple of weeks for me, I have been in and out of the doctors sick. No idea what has been wrong with me. But on a better note I am starting to feel 100% again and I was able to write! :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter we are getting deeper into this story and its exciting! I would like to thank all for the Readers, Follows, Favorites, and Reviews.

 **I ONLY OWN ELENA!**

* * *

"Make it stop!" Elena screamed over the cry of the hobgoblin.

"As you wish princess." Nyx growled out sarcastically while pulling the small handgun from his waist, aiming it at the creature and emptying a full clip in its body.

Elena sat frozen her hands pinned to her head in attempt to cancel the pain filled cries from the beast. It would be a lie if she didn't feel some kind of sympathy for the thing. Grimacing at the fact Elena pushed herself off the ground and placed a hand on Nyxs back.

"Nyx. Man. We have company!" Libertus spoke shortly after the creature fell lifeless to the ground. He began unholstering his gun, and a blade.

"I know." Nyx spoke turning sharply towards the growing cries a few yards up. "Circle around and try to catch them from behind. I will meet them from the front." He decided nodding towards Libertus to move forward with the plan.

"Understood." He agreed quickly before crouching low and heading east up the hill away from the disgruntled hobgoblins.

"Elena. Once this starts you will be on your own. Libertus and I will make quick work of them, but I can't promise you anything." He stared into her eyes making sure she was taking in every word.

"Mhm." Elena nodded quickly before bending over to arm herself with the knife hidden in her boot. "I can do this." She chanted more to herself than to Nyx. He had a definite chance of surviving. Her. Well. Maybe a solid seventy-five percent chance.

"I appreciate your positivity." Nyx laughed placing a gloved hand on her shoulder. "Don't move unless you have to." He gave her shoulder one last squeeze before moving away and rushing up the hill firing off bullets.

Elena pushed her back up to the rock trying her best to ignore the cries of pain happening right behind her. She could hear the shouts from Nyx, and Libertus as they work together to eliminate the target. The deafening sound from both of their guns had ended as well, leaving them with only what Elena could imagine was their knives.

It was several minutes later when the fighting had stopped. Elena still didn't want to look behind, she couldn't get the images of her friends possibly being injured from her mind.

"Princess!" She perked up slightly hearing Libertus calm voice call from above. "It's clear!"

Knife still held tightly in one hand she peeked over the large boulder. Though the sun had completely set she was still able to see the bright shine from both of their body lights. Relieved that both seemed to be okay, Elena bent over to sheath her small blade when a heavy figure tackled her from above.

"Hey!" Elena gasped shocked by the unannounced roughness. It took a second, and claws in her hair for her to begin freaking out. Screaming loudly she fell to her knees trying to push the rogue hobgoblin from her back. "GET OFF ME!" Elena growled falling backwards and flattening the creature into the grass.

She could faintly hear Nyx yell her name, but the whimpers and screams from the hobgoblin was piercing her ear canal causing her to hiss in pain. Slamming her head behind one last time Elena felt the tight hold loosen to the point that she could escape. Taking this opportunity she quickly pulled out from the crippling hold, and turned her body in the direction of the beast. It wasn't menacing or tall, but it was clearly pissed off.

"Stay back!" Elena spat pointing her knife in its direction.

The hobgoblin continued to glare towards the princess. Obviously not knowing a word she was speaking. It was seeking revenge, and she was the optimum target. With one last cry it again attempted to tackle Elena with all its strength, causing her to fall back roughly.

Chocking from the failing air entering her lungs Elena stared up at the lifeless beast on top of her. She could feel the warmth from the blood coating her clothes, and hands. It shocked her seeing that the thing was stupid enough to pull something like that. Elena didn't even have to try when the hobgoblin practically threw its chest onto the knife. Still having a hard time catching her breath Elena rolled over roughly forcing the carcass off of her.

"Elena!" Nyx gasped sliding to the ground beside her and placing both hands on her face to force her attention. "Are you hurt?" He didn't wait for an answer as he removed his hands and quickly made work of lifting her blood soaked shirt.

"Not mine." Elena spoke finally regaining her normally breathing, and forcing his hands to his sides. Sucking a deep breath through her nose she looked down to her stained hands and up to Nyx. "I've never killed anything before." She whispered looking over towards the deceased hobgoblin with her blade rammed through its chest.

"You did good." Nyx said proudly lifting a hand to caress her cheek. "I'm sorry we didn't get here sooner. We thought we had them all."

"It's fine." Elena murmured still looking at the dead body, its eyes still wide open. "It was so angry." She spoke confused looking back up to Nyx once she saw Libertus retrieving her knife.

Shaking his head Nyx pulled her to her feet. "They don't have feelings. They are mindless beasts." He preached walking her back down towards the beach. "We need to get back before we attract something more threatening."

* * *

"The black bag in the far corner has a few shirts if you want to change." Nyx spoke up once they reached the camp. "Hungry?"

Elena shook her head slowly declining his offer. She really didn't think she could stomach anymore canned beans. "I will take the clean shirt though." She groaned, slowly trudging her way to the tent. After her adrenaline had faded the pain from her side came back full force.

Falling on the pile of blankets that she had left earlier Elena took one last look at Nyx, and Libertus who were quickly tending to the fire, before zipping the tent flap shut.

Inhaling sharply from the aching pain as she unclothed was something she didn't want to get use to. The bruise on her side still an angry purple. Quickly grabbing the first shirt she could find, Elena pulled it over her head smirking at how large it was. 'Most likely Nyx's,' she thought before unzipping the flap and stepping out into the night with her dirty shirt balled up in her hand.

Seeing that her two companions were in deep conversation around the fire she cleared her throat making her presents known before taking a seat on the ground. "I'm exhausted. I didn't even fight and I feel drained."

Nyx snorted slightly causing her to grin bright.

"I will take that for you princess." Libertus asked quietly not making eye contact. "I saw a small fresh watering hole. Wouldn't hurt to get the stains out before they set."

Reverting her glare from Nyx she looked down to the sticky tank top in her hands. "Oh. Um. Sure. Thank you." Elena gave him a kind smile, she wanted to continue to ignore the man but that was seeming to be impossible.

"I'll be back." Libertus grumbled to Nyx before gently taking the offered shirt from Elena, and heading out into the night.

"Is he mad?" Elena asked looking over to Nyx who stood up from the fire to stretch his long arms above his head. She couldn't stop herself from staring at the skin that peeked out from under his black shirt. The fire reflected from his tight stomach perfectly making his lower abs look more defined.

"You know. If you want to see me naked you only have to ask." Nyx teased before walking closer to the fire and poking the logs around with a large stick.

Blushing a deep shade of red Elena averted her eyes back at the fire. "That's. No." She continued to stumble over her words only causing Nyx smile. "Don't laugh at me." She fumed pulling the large shirt tighter around her body.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He answered taking a seat next to her.

"Do you think that man was telling the truth." Elena asked nervously, picking at her nails out of habit. "What if we get to Lestallum and it's a trap?"

"Nothing is going to happen to you. I swear it." He promised continuing to gaze up towards the darkened sky. "Once we get there we will hide out somewhere. Libertus and I will take turns scoping the area. If anything seems out of the ordinary. We leave. Immediately."

"The man didn't even tell us his name! How can we trust him?" Elena was starting to get aggravated with this plan. Sure she was interested in knowing who this mystery person is, but the amount of bad people wanting her outweighs the friendly. Nyx was being so calm about this, he wanted to murder the man earlier. "What were you and Libertus talking about before he left? He seemed to disapprove." She attempted to change the topic back to the beginning.

"He was just upset about the beans." Nyx lied, only confusing Elena more. "How about you try and rest. We leave once the sun rises." He added before ending the conversation for good.

Sighing in defeat Elena stood from her spot on the ground. Turning away from the warmth of the fire she looked over towards their tent that held no heat. 'At least he bought a ton of blankets.' She thought making her way over to the opening.

"Hey." Nyx whispered grabbing ahold of her hand, halting her from moving further. "I will keep you safe. You don't need to worry about that."

"I know." Elena nodded giving him a tired smile. She knew this, Nyx swore an oath. My life before his. But that only made her feelings towards this whole thing all the worse. He was only here because he feels obligated, nothing more. "Goodnight." She said quietly pulling her hand free so she could continue to the tent. Zipping it up only halfway before she snuggled deep into the pile of blankets, and letting sleep take her.

* * *

It was hot. Really hot. Elena stretched her arms far above her head allowing her sore joints to release some of their tension. Cracking one eye open she saw that the sun had risen through the tents opening. Groaning she pulled herself up, and throwing all the covers off to let her body breath.

A moan next to her startled Elena from her current movements. Reaching over the wall of blanket she pulled some away to find a sleeping Nyx. Smiling she gave herself time to look him over, it worried her to see that he had zero injuries from his fight back in Insomnia. She knew he was lying about what happened with the ring, and Elena was not going to give up on that.

"Again princess, all you have to do is ask."

"I wasn't staring." Elena blushed turning away from his smirking face. Was she really that obvious? "I thought you were on watch?"

"I was." He answered sitting up as well and stretching his well muscled arms above his head. His well toned stomach once again peeking out under his black shirt. Elena averted her gaze again focusing on his face. "But Libertus took over the last few hours."

"Did he sleep any?" Elena asked seeing that he was in here with her, maybe that means Libertus slept next to her as well. She is starting to warm up to the man, but that didn't mean she was up to sharing a tent and blanket with him.

"No. We agreed that I will drive, and he can rest during the first half of the trip." Nyx moaned again as he got his shoulders to release a satisfying crack. "Well, even though I would prefer to stay in this tent with my lovely princess. We need to head out. I want to talk to that man by the pier one last time."

Elena didn't think she could blush anymore, the things this man says to her. Does he even know what he does to me. Huffing in annoyance she crawled out the tent and stood flexing her legs to get the blood moving.

"I was able to get the stain out your highness." Libertus spoke up from the far end of the rock, dropping stuff over the edge.

"Thank you. And please call me Elena. If someone hears you speaking so formally it could get awkward." She smiled before fetching her now clean tank top, and retreating back to the tent.

Bending down and crawling back inside she immediately saw Nyx folding the blankets, and clothes to be placed inside a duffel.

"Um. I need to change." Elena broke the silence, looking at his arms as he flexed to reach for things. 'Get it together Elena! You are better than this.' She thought shaking her perverted thoughts out of her head.

Peeking over his shoulder he lifted a brow and smirked. "I won't look." He promised turning back around and packing a bag. She heard Libertus huff from outside the tent when he retrieved a bag that Nyx recently threw out.

Elena went over all the pros, and cons that this situation held. Yes. It was probably a mistake, but to tell you the truth she didn't care. Maybe she wanted Nyx to look. Shrugging she turned around sealing the tent closed. "No peeking."

"Yeah. Yeah." He answered stuffing their belongings in a empty tote.

Quickly while still facing him Elena stripped, tossing the large black shirt over to him. Without looking he grabbed it and shoved it deep into the bag. "You know. I think I have enough energy to completely heal my side." She spoke up as she pulled the tank over her head. Covering her chest she held it up a bit longer to inspect her wound. The purple had turned a very light shade, and the yellow was not even noticeable.

Elena saw a non gloved hand reach forward and feel around the perimeter of the injury. "I still don't want you straining yourself. You can't help it when you sleep."

Elenas body was hot, and she was sure Nyx noticed her light shivers as his hands danced around her tight stomach.

"I should be fine." She gulped pulling her shirt completely down forcing Nyx to remove his very warm fingers.

Avoiding eye contact, and clearing his throat Nyx straightened turning away from her. "Well let's go." He spoke up quickly unzipping the tent and stepping out with two large duffels.

Elena didn't notice until the fresh air hit her warm cheeks that she was still staring at the spot Nyx had vacated moments ago.

* * *

"Well done!" The young chef cheered as she flipped a filet on the flat top. "Wish you weren't heading out so soon. I have some more hunts that need cleared." She frowned before handing Nyx a fat envelope.

"Sorry ma'am. But we must get going. By any chance have you seen the man that hangouts by the pier down there?" Nyx asked as he placed their earnings in his back pockets.

"Dino?" The girl asked raising a brow. "Um. He comes and goes. If he isn't down there, or up here amongst the living, he's probably long gone." She shrugged prepping a plate with an assortment of vegetables.

"Do you know him well?" Nyx asked looking around the restaurant then back at the chef.

"Oh. Heh. Yeah kinda." The girl blushed as she busied herself with preparing another fish.

"Is he trustworthy?" Elena bluntly asked as she squished herself in between the stool and Nyx's side.

"He's harmless." She laughed flipping the fish in the air. "Dino is in with the good people."

"Thank you." Nyx nodded pulling Elena out the crowded restaurant.

"No thank you! Please come back anytime!" The chef called out behind them.

"Well that's comforting." Elena offered taking her hand out of Nyx's grasp once they were out on the walkway. "Now we know his name."

"Now we just need to get there." He nodded leading the way across the bridge towards the parking lot. They walked in silence, Elena continued to zone out to the calm sounds of the water. She was going to miss this place, though a lot of terrible things are happening, Elena felt like she was able to forget everything even if it was her for a little bit.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. We need to head west, out of this immediate territory? But the two main entrances are blocked off with Niflheim soldiers?" Elena interrupted the silent car ride from her spot up front. They had been on the road for close to an hour, and Nyx finally decided to go over the plan. Which aggravated Elena, she didn't think they would possibly be running into trouble anytime soon.

"It will be fine." Nyx answered after throwing the map into Elenas lap. "They are looking for the prince. Not you."

"True. But I am sure if one of those goons recognized me, they will be looking at a promotion." Elena argued as she stared out the window watching the desert landscape roll by. Nyx swore he, and Libertus had a plan if things went south. But at the moment Libertus was currently passed out in the back seat. And they were nearing the final rest stop before the blockade.

"Just continue to look straight forward when we get there." Nyx offered some advice as we reached a four way stop and turned left heading west. "If they ask you something just answer."

"Got it." Elena nodded adjusting the hat on her head to cover more of her face. She was currently still wearing the overly large jacket Nyx had given her, which hopefully will mask some of her appearance as well.

Elena knew they were nearing the blockade before Nyx spoke up because the dry, sandy plains had turned into ones with lush grass, and forests.

"Prepare yourself." Nyx maintained his calm attitude as he called back to Libertus who quickly sat up and double checked to make sure that his weapon was secured in his chest pocket.

Elena nervously turned forward in her seat catching Nyx out of the corner of her eye, securing a handgun under his left thigh. She pulled at the hem of the jacket nervously trying to ignore the immediate danger they were about to throw themselves in.

"Hey. Relax. You can't show them that you are nervous." Nyx explained as he put his right hand in her lap, grasping Elenas to cease her nervousness.

Elena held his large hand tight in both of her tiny ones. They continued down the street, green bled past them quickly as Nyx picked up speed. She didn't plan on releasing his hand, the soothing circles he rubbed with his thumb kept her centered.

It was another thirty minutes when she could spot the blockade. Men and machine stood tall, weapons pointed prepared for any threat that they might face. Elena exhaled grasping tighter to her companions hand. She was relieved to see a line of cars patiently waiting to pass. "Maybe this won't be so bad." She broke the silence.

"Don't celebrate yet." Libertus spoke up correcting his posture in the seat.

Elena ignored the comment continuing to look forward. One by one each car easily passed through the metal pop up gate. It wasn't long until their car pulled up to an awaiting Niflheim soldier.

"Good evening." Nyx said cheerily out the window.

The soldier ignored the pleasantries and stiffly looked at Libertus, then back towards Nyx, and Elena. "Papers." He said gruffly still keeping a trained eye on Elena.

Elena felt her heart drop, she forced herself not to grip Nyxs hand any tighter. This was bad, very bad, none of them had any form of identification.

"About that." Nyx faked a laugh, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "My wife, brother, and I forgot them when we were escaping the city."

The man completely ignored Nyx and continued to stare at Elena. She could feel his eyes boring into her skull. "Let me see your face." The solider ordered loudly.

Elena jumped slightly, trying to ignore the menacing look from the man. She was keeping her face hidden, knowing the moment they saw her it would be over.

"Now." The solider growled tapping his rifle on the car door.

Elena jumped again feeling numb, Nyxs hand now gripping her thigh tightly, his other on top of his own thigh reaching for his gun.

"My wife isn't feeling so well. But -" Nyx tried to explain, pulling up the gun slightly from under his leg.

"Show yourself now! Or-" The Niflheim soldier interrupted, pulling up his gun when his colleague rushed over ranting about how the other blockade was under attack. Clearly pissed the first solider holstered his gun, "get moving." He snapped, motioning with his hand towards the gate.

Nyx nodded following orders as he released the gun and sped off through the gate.

"Holy shit." Elena gasped releasing his hand, and with trembling hands pulled her hat off. "He knew." She choked her anxiety getting the better of her. They were so close to getting caught, if that man saw her face she would of been taken.

"If he noticed we wouldn't be alive. He was just an ass." Nyx huffed speeding in and out of traffic trying to put space between them, and the Niflheim fleet. "We did it." He added laughing for real this time and using his free hand to caress the back of Elenas head gently.

"Barely." Libertus grumbled as he laid back down instantly falling asleep.

"What now?" Elena calmed instantly from the gently rubs to her head that Nyx continued to do.

Nyx was silent for a moment, retracting his hand from Elena and smiling broadly. "Have you ever seen a Chocobo?"


End file.
